In the past it was common to simply purchase an electronics device, take it home and use it as it was. Inside the package there was typically a registration form, on which the owner was usually encouraged to register his ownership with the manufacturer. This activity was a voluntary measure that the owner could perform, but it was not generally required. If assistance with the device was needed at a later date, the manufacturer usually asked the purchaser to identify the device by looking in a particular location on the device and reading off its own particular ID and then proceeded to give the purchaser the assistance needed.
In contrast, particularly if a purchaser makes a software purchase at an Internet site, takes ownership of a virtual device such as a personal web site, email account or even software he has bought and has possession of, the owner-to-be may be required to go through a registration process. Such a process almost inevitably ties the owner permanently to the virtual device. Thus, when the software or the like is transferred to another owner, the transfer of ownership is not as simple as the transfer of ownership of a physical device. In some cases, the new owner may not be able to obtain a transfer of registration.
However, as more devices are being developed that utilize more and more remotely located software, there is a need for devices that have physical and remote virtual components that are linked together with greater permanence. Thus, there is a need for a two-part device with a physical unit and a virtual unit, wherein ownership of the two-part device can readily be initiated, maintained, and transferred.